Escape
by ace1014
Summary: Bella walks in on her abusive boyfriend having sex with a blonde. She runs and her boys help her escape. Jacob won't give up and Bella just wants to forget. Will she truely escape him or will he get her back one way or another? Violence. Lemons. Cursing
1. Chapter 1

She stood there her mouth open. There was the man she thought she loved. Shocked to the core of her very being she made no sound. Her mouth was wide open in shock, opening and closing fruitlessly. Silently she shut the door leaving her fiancé wrapped around his not so secret now lover to their shady rendezvous. With sharp specific steps she grabbed her keys and escaped to her car. She drove.

For hours she drove. Her phone rang constantly the annoying tone indicating her fiancé. Her mind kept running through the image of him wrapped around the plastically enhanced blonde. A horn behind her brought her back to the present. Looking behind her she felt her hands tighten on the driving wheel. The prick, previously known as her fiancé, was behind her. He waved for her to pull over. _Oh hell no_. She shook her head amazed at his audacity. He honked his horn again waving desperately for her to pull over to the side of the road.

Swearing she kicked up the speed smiling to herself. Her car was fast, faster than his. Emmett had made sure that her car was tricked out. Her phone went off and she barely contained the urge to throw it out the window. He needed to leave her alone. Smiling at him as he cursed her out she pressed harder on the gas pedal. Her grin grew as she watched him dwindle in the distance. _Take that._

Her phone went off but this time she smiled. It was her best friend. She flipped it open and in the process decelerated to a more comfortable speed. "Hello."

"Are you okay?"

She felt herself smile, "Why do you ask?"

He sighed and she felt her smile grow, "Bella."

She frowned, "Edward."

"What did he do now?"

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. A honk from behind made her aware that she had slowed down so much that he had caught up to her. "Shit."

Her phone yelled at her, "Bella what the hell is going on?"

She grit her teeth as she picked up her speed marginally not wanting to push her car to the point where it would break down. "What makes you think something is wrong Edward?"

He laughed and the car behind Bella honked yet again. "Bella. You never could lie to me. I'm coming over to your house."

She laughed humorlessly, "I'm not there."

"Then where are you?"

She looked around but in the darkness recognized nothing, "I'm not sure."

"Tell me you're safe."

"I'm safe."

"Where s Jake?"

She laughed, "He would be in the car trying desperately to keep up continually honking to get me to pull over."

"Bella. What happened?"

A few stray tears slipped out. "Ed. Now really is not the time to go over this shit. I'm still driving."

"Come to my house."

Bella shook her head. "I don't know where I am. I slow down he catches up."

"How mad is he B?"

Another tear slipped out, "I'm scared. I have very little gas left. There is no one around."

She heard him curse. "B you need to try and get to any one of our houses. Look around for anything you recognize."

Reigning in her emotions she tried to take in the images speeding past her. Finally she recognized a park. "Ed. I just passed Gorgas Park."

He sighed in relief, "I'm heading toward Emmett's. I'll be there before you."

The red indicator popped up on her dashboard and she wanted to crawl in a ball and cry. "Edward. I might not make it. I'm almost out of gas."

He cursed as well. Looking behind her she shuddered. Jake was beyond pissed. The few times she had made him mad flashed before her eyes. She had told no one sure that he loved her and was genuine in his apologize and guarantees that it would not happen again. She had hidden the bruises and smacked a smile on her face. She knew Edward suspected something. He knew her too well not to.

Jake beeped the horn angrily gesturing for her to pull over. If her car stopped she feared what would happen. "Ed. He's really mad."

She heard Edward's engine roar. He was speeding up. "B I'm coming. If you're car stops lock the doors."

Bella nodded, "Edward. Locks never stop him."

Silence.

She could not believe she had said that out loud. Shit. Those types of comments were supposed to stay behind her locked lips.

"Bella. What do you mean locks never stop him?"

Another tear slid down. "Ignore me Ed."

"Hell no. What did you mean?"

I shook my head pressing harder on the gas pedal. "Does it matter right now?"

His engine revved through the phone, "B I need to know how bad this could get."

Her car started sputtering and drastically decelerating. "I love you Edward. You know that right."

"Oh hell not. You are not telling me goodbye B. We have a lot of shit that still needs to be dealt with. Lock the doors. I'm almost there. Emmett and Jasper are right on my tail. No goodbyes."

Jerkily she locked the car doors praying silently that these locks could stop him where others had not. "Edward. My car stopped."

"I know B. Are the doors locked?"

"Yeah."

"Sit away from the windows toward the center of the seat, okay."

"Alright."

"Now no matter what happens I want you to stay on this phone with me."

"Okay Ed." Bella looked behind her and almost cried. He was out of the car and had pulled a baseball bat from his trunk. "He's got a bat Ed."

A string of profanities answered her. Bella was focused on the man sauntering up to her car. He smirked sure that he had her now. He needed to teach her a lesson. Trying to run out on him. She was his and he would teach her that little fact tonight.

He knocked on her window. "Bella."

Bella felt the tears streaming down her face. This could not be happening. She shook her head refusing to answer the bastard. He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. So sure of himself, so very cocky.

"Bella. You do remember what happened the last time you tried to runaway from me don't you?"

She wished she didn't. It was after he had hit her the first time. She had waited him out. He passed out on the couch and she had grabbed her keys to make a break for it. Turns out it was all a test. See how loyal she was. The bastard had got creative. She shuddered and he smiled. He reached for the handle and pulled. Nothing happened. He frowned and then a feral smile overtook his face.

"Bella. Not only did you run but also you locked the doors. Remember what I taught you the last time you tried to lock me out?"

Before Bella could delve into that memory the persistent voice in her ear brought her back, "Bella what the hell is he talking about."

"Edward. I'm scared."

He swore and sped up even more. "I'm close baby girl."

Jake raised the baseball bat and smashed in the driver side window. He smiled anticipating the punishments he had planned. The screech of tires and headlights brought both heads up. Bella sighed in relief recognizing the three cars. Her boys had come for her.

Jake looked at them and then turned to her. "This isn't over Bella. You are mine."

He jumped in his car and took off. Edward was by her side Emmett and Jasper not far behind. Bella unlocked the door and crawled over the glass. She clung to him and let her tears fall. Eventually she passed out, too much in one day.

Her boys took her back to Ed's place. They stared down at her. Emmett was the first to break the tense silence. "What happened?"

Edward sighed, "I don't know but whatever it was he has been hurting her before this. When I told her to lock the doors she said locks never stop him."

Jasper cursed and slammed his fist into the wall. She was his baby sister and he hadn't known. Emmett clenched his fists knowing if he hit the wall pieces of it would come out.

Edward sighed, "That's not all. I made her stay on the phone when he came up to the door. He made some comment about remember what happened the first time you tried to run. And then after he realized she had locked him out he said something about remember when you tried to lock me out."

All three turned to look at their fragile friend and sister. Emmett kneeled down and kissed her cheek. She was his little sister in his heart even though it was not by blood. "When she wakes up she's gonna have to tell us all."

Jasper sighed, "We should have known. I mean now that I look back there were signs."

Edward snorted, "I feel so useless. I knew something was wrong but assumed it was my goddamn jealousy. You know when she realized the car was stopped she told me she loved me. She said it like it was her last great confession before she died."

The men sighed. Tomorrow they would have their answers. Tomorrow Jake would pay for hurting their little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came and the boys were restless. They desperately needed answers. Bella stirred a groan escaping her lips. She stretched her tired muscles confused at her surroundings. In a rush the events of yesterday came flooding back. _Shit._ She cracked her eyes open and realized all three of her boys were there. _Damn. _Edward laughed recognizing her wakefulness.

"Bells. I know you're awake. We need answers."

Sighing Bella stood up. She huffed. "Before any of you get any answers I am going to the bathroom to freshen up and then I am going to eat. If I feel like it after that I will answer questions."

The boys groaned as she flounced away. Jasper groaned in frustration, "I want to know what that dog did to her."

Emmett laughed, "She is going to give us answers. Have you ever known her to deny Eddie anything?"

Jasper smirked but Edward growled, "My name is not Eddie. It's Edward. And she does say no to me plenty of times."

Emmett laughed harder, "Yeah right Eddie. She loves you. We all know it. She would do anything for you."

Jasper laughed at the look on Edward's face. Everyone knew Edward was crushing on Bella and Bella was crushing on Edward. Neither would admit it but it was clear to everyone. Bella breezed through the living room to the kitchen.

Emmett cheered and followed her. Bella could cook. Her cooking could make a grown man weep in ecstasy. Edward trailed behind the guys trying to digest all the excess shit that had been thrown at him. Did Bella have feelings for him outside the parameters of friend? He smiled when he saw her. She was biting her bottom lip in front of their stove.

Bella seemed indecisive. "Do you guys want some breakfast?"

Emmett reached toward her and she flinched. Edward snarled, that flinch said a hell of a lot in his book. How the hell had he missed that shit? She was his best friend. She was the girl he was infatuated with.

Emmett pulled back his arms a hurt expression on his face. "Our you asking our permission to cook us food?"

Bella looked like she was going to cry. "I was…well…I just want to know if you want breakfast."

Jasper hesitantly added, "Bella if we said no would you still cook yourself breakfast?"

Bella shook her head and then froze. _Shit she had not meant to tell them that._ "What I meant was…"

"What the fuck did he do to you Bells? You were never scared of us. Never. Even when everyone else in high school stayed away you were the bravest."

Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't notice. "I don't know Em I just don't know."

Jasper stood up and slowly walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "We really need to talk Bella. My little sister is not allowed to be scared of me."

Bella allowed herself to be lead to the living room. Jasper sat beside her and Emmett sat on her other side. Her brother and her bother bear. Edward pulled up a chair in front of her. She was so not ready for any interrogations. Her boys looked fierce and dangerous. The last time she had seen them like this had been the night she had come home crying from a date with a rather grabby and persistent Mike Newton. The poor boy had been sporting quite a shiner the next day at school and never approached her again.

Jasper squeezed her hand, "Tell us what happened last night Bells."

Bella sighed. Last night had been bad but she could handle telling her boys about it. It was some of the other nights that she was ashamed of. She pulled her sluggish brain into remembering everything.

"I got home from work an hour earlier than I had intended. I walked into the house and something just felt off. I put my keys down and went upstairs to get changed. I guess I was really quiet when I made my way up stairs. I opened the door and there he was. I thought I loved him but I think I had convinced myself that he was the one. He was the only one who would love me so of course I loved him. He was wrapped around this silicone-induced blonde. They were moaning and groaning, really going at it. I closed the door and walked out.

It pushed me over the edged. I didn't think. I grabbed my keys off the table and walked back out. I just drove. I needed to get away but I didn't know where to go. So I drove. Before I knew it hours had passed. Then he honked his horn behind me. He wanted me to pull over but I couldn't."

Bella took a shuddering breath. Jasper tightened his grip on her hand and Emmett grabbed her other hand. Edward just looked on helplessly. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need to keep going but they need to hear this. He wanted to punch Jake for cheating on this beautiful girl before him. She was a gift and that asshole had thrown her away like a piece of trash.

"It was like cat and mouse. He was waving me over and I was shaking my head. He kept calling my phone. I sped up leaving him in my dust. Then Edward called and I guess I slowed down subconsciously to ensure I had perfect control. He caught up. Then I ran out of gas before I made it to Em's house. He was so mad. I have never seen him that mad. I was terrified of what he would do this time."

Emmett burst out, "This time? Bella what the hell has he done to you before?"

Bella shook her head tears sliding down her face. "Not now Em. Please not now."

Jasper gave Em a shut the hell up look. Reluctantly he did but he was not going to let this go. That goddamn mutt would pay for whatever the hell he had done to his baby sister. Edward felt the anger that was in him beginning to boil over. He tried to contain it; all he needed was for Bella to see him in a temper. Jasper was just as mad, Bella was his blood sister and he hadn't noticed jack shit about what had been going on behind closed doors.

"Well you all know what happened next. He got out of his car with the bat. He couldn't get in the car so he took the bat to my driver side window. Before he could get me out you all showed up. My heroes."

All three boys looked at each other. Emmett being the loud mouth that he is went first. "Hell no Bella. You are glossing over some serious details."

"I don't know what you mean Em."

Jasper shook his head. There was no way she was getting out of this now. "How about we focus your attention to the phone call with Edward."

Bella's head jerked upwards. She narrowed her eyes at Edward, "I have no idea what you think I am skipping over."

Edward groaned. A pissed off Bella was no fun at all. They had no time to diffuse this they needed answers. "Bella you know exactly what we are aiming at. How about why the hell you were so scared of him? How about the very fact that you in your retelling mentioned 'this time'? How about the facts that you told me locks don't keep him out? Or better yet how about what came out of his mouth? Huh, he seemed to think two situations needed to be mentioned a time you tried to run and a time you tried to lock him out. What the hell did he do to you B?"

Bella stood wrenching her hands from the boys. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "None of your damn business Edward. Last time a checked I was a grown ass woman who did not need to answer to anyone. I'm going to bed. My head hurts and I am finding this conversation increasingly more annoying. Jasper I'm sleeping in your room if that's alright?"

He nodded and she stomped off. The boys stared at Edward. He rarely lost his temper and to Bella was even more rare. In fact neither could remember a time when he had yelled at her like that.

Edward was seething. "Hell no. I want answers and she is not getting out of it."

He stormed off following Bella. Jasper looked at Emmett and Emmett looked right back. They took off. They giggled when they found Edward staring sullenly at Bella's closed and most likely locked door. "Not one word. As soon as she comes out we are getting answers. Then we take out the dog."

Bella stared at the ceiling as the hours increased. She knew they were waiting for her outside the locked door. They respected common courtesy and did not pop the lock like she knew they could. It was matter of time before they would bang on the door demanding answers. She wasn't ready. She never would be if she was being honest with herself. Honestly she did not want them to feel any different about her. Sighing she got up and tried to gain some composure.

Edward was pissed as he stared at the locked door. She had never locked him out before. He hated it. He smiled when he heard the lock disengage. It swung open to reveal the love of his life. She smiled weakly at him and he smiled back. He followed her into the kitchen. Again she looked a little lost.

"Do you want something Ed?"

Edward thought about it. She had made it seem like if they didn't eat then she wouldn't and it was obvious that she needed to eat. "I'll have a little of whatever you're having."

Bella smiled glad to have a positive answer. She quickly gathered some ingredients and made an omelet. The boys needed supplies badly. Then again it was a bachelor pad and none of them knew how to cook. Finished she plated it and they both ate.

Edward sighed after he was done. Bella jumped up the minute his plate was clean and removed his plate. His eyes narrowed at her bizarre behavior. Before this shit she would have told him to clean his own mess, that he was lucky enough that she had made him grub. Jacob would pay for this shit.

"Bella we really need to talk about this shit."

She sighed. "Do we really need to do this now?"

Edward heard the front door open and Jasper and Emmett came in the apartment. "Yeah, I really think this is one of those the sooner the better type of deals. It needs to be said Bella."

Bella desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. She did not want to tell her boys about any of this shit. She couldn't do it. Edward sensed her overreaction. "Bella this needs to be spoken about. You can't ignore it any longer."

"But what if I really do not want to think about this anymore? What if all I want to do is forget about it and get on with my life?"

Edward hugged her to him, "You will never be able to get over this unless you talk about it. And we need to know what you went through."


End file.
